Where is Yuuna?
by CountNibosshi
Summary: Tougou hasn't seen Yuuna all day, where has she gone?


"Tougou Mimori, reporting in!" Tougou chimed, standing in the door of the Hero Club.

"Welcome back Tougou!" Fuu greeted her on her return.

"Huh, Tougou-senpai, where is Yuuna?" Itsuki asked, Yuuna and Tougou were always seen together.

"I don't know, she's nowhere to be seen, I went to her house and I couldn't find her! I was about to start searching door to door to find someone who knew something and then beat it out of them." Her face darkened

"But then I remembered she might be here and stopped myself" she replied cheerfully

"Uh, Tougou-senpai, your face is scary…" Itsuki trailed off

"But, are you telling me Yuuna-chan isn't here?"

"I'm afraid not… Tougou-san, uh, let's not jump to any conclusions." Fuu rapidly tried to deflect the oncoming firestorm

"We have to find her! She might have been kidnapped!"

"I'm sure Yuuna is fine, Tougou-senpai!" Itsuki joined in trying to rapidly deflect Tougou's accelerating thought process

"I know, I'll call Yuuna-chan! She'll surely answer me!" Tougou was again filled with fiery determination, she dialled Yuuna and eagerly awaited the response.

There was silence

"Yuuna-chan? Yuuna-chan? Are you there?" Tougou was beginning to panic, where had Yuuna-chan gone!?

Had she been kidnapped!? Could Yuuna-chan have been taken from her bed? And by someone other than Tougou?

"I'll try call her again" Tougou placed the phone on the table, staring at it eagerly, but as it began to ring and there was yet again no answer she felt her panic again rising

"Ah, ahh, Tougou-senpai, please calm down" Itsuki was beginning to panic as well.

* * *

The door opened as the fifth member of the Hero Club came in for the day.

"Karin-san, please help Tougou-senpai!" Itsuki almost begged

"Itsuki, why are you not asking your dependable older sister!?" Fuu's dejected voice was somewhat missing the main issue.

"What on earth is going on in here?", an exasperated Karin was again immediately thrown into the Hero Clubs problems, one of those situations that she'd never admit to enjoying.

"Yuuna-chan is missing!" Tougou was now wailing by the silent phone.

"M-missing?" Karin looked at Fuu for an explanation

"We're not up to anything, I swear." Fuu waved her hands quickly to deflect Karin's accusation

"She's not responding to her phone and she wasn't there when Tougou went to her house" Fuu explained

"She wasn't in her bedroom…" Tougou added in anguish

"What were you doing in her bedroom…?" Karin asked

"We have to find and rescue Yuuna-chan!" Tougou snapped out of her melancholy into complete focus

"It's time to use my Yuuna-chan tracker!" Tougou began to boot up the PC in the clubroom.

"T-tracker, uh, Tougou, what's this about?" asked Fuu

"I have to be careful that Yuuna doesn't get into trouble when I'm not around, so I've got a tracker to ensure I always know where she is." Tougou's response was clear, as if this was the most normal behaviour in the world.

"Tougou, when are you not around Yuuna?" Fuu asked

"That's what you're asking?" Karin interjected sardonically

Tougou had a hidden file stored in her documents listed only cryptically as "Emergency Yuuna-chan supplies". Among the tracking software were some other tools that god, forbid, Tougou would never have to use. Protocols for removing any dangerous men, she'd been a few steps from unleashing some of her arsenal the time Yuuna got that love letter…

Needless to say, no man would stick with Yuuna for long, not if Tougou could do something about it, and there was a _lot_ Tougou could do about it.

She also had a full playlist of relaxing Yuuna ASMR for when they absolutely couldn't be together, this was filed under "low threat" for it being a relatively safe situation. The Yuuna tracking device, however, was for a complete Red Alert situation.

"Tougou… What is this?" Karin was completely stunned

"Did any of you know about this?"

Fuu and Itsuki shook their heads, but didn't look particularly shocked at such behaviour from Tougou.

"Now where is Yuuna-chan.."

The tracker was flashing somewhere in the mountains, not too far from Sanshu, but still concerning, there were only a few houses out there, why was Yuuna there? Where had she been taken? Could it have been a political move? Were they going after Tougou for the nationalist messages she'd been actively spreading?

How dare they try to hurt Yuuna to get at Tougou!

It was too late for them now, Tougou knew where Yuuna was, and she was going to get her back and bring her home.

"I've found Yuuna-chan, let's go bring her home!" Tougou switched off the PC with a complete air of determination.

"Uh, Tougou, what do you have in mind?" Fuu dared to ask.

"We'll need to pick up a few things from my house first."

"Where is this going…?" Karin again trailed off in disbelief

* * *

"Tougou…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Karin's alarm was evident.

"We'll need these to rescue Yuuna-chan from the kidnappers." Tougou beamed at her

"We can't go around shooting them! The Shinju won't let you be a Hero anymore for sure!"

"That's why we're going to use this conventional weapon, do you like my Type-38 replica?"

"I don't think that's such a replica…"

"And what's the suitcase for?"

"Any other tools we might need." Tougou smiled at Karin.

"And how are we going to get this to where it needs to go?"

"I've asked Taisha to drive us up, they know how much I love Yuuna, so they were more than happy to help"

"I think they were just scared of what you might do…"

"And why aren't you two saying anything!?" Karin glared at the Inubouzakis

Fuu just shook her head, unwilling to intervene with Tougou in full swing. Itsuki looked straight back at Karin, still hoping she might defuse this rapidly unravelling situation.

It felt like only a matter of minutes before they were placed in yet another strange situation, peering out through the bushes at the small house opposite from them and down from their elevated position on a ridge. Tougou had spent some time "scoping the area" and modifying the scope on her rifle. Karin was only just kept in check from a complete panic attack by the thought that just _maybe_ Tougou's 'replica' was indeed a replica.

Everyone had their eyes focused on the front of the house as a middle-aged man came out and stood looking down the road, visibly confused at the presence of the Taisha car. Tougou's brain began conjuring up possible explanations for this, why had this middle-aged man kidnapped Yuuna, what did he plan on doing with her? Tougou's brain turned immediately to the sort of matters that only Tougou should be doing with Yuuna.

"He's going..." Tougou's face was grim

"Tougou let's think about this" Karin whispered sharply at her

Tougou's breathing slowed.

"You're right, I can't shoot him with this."

"Itsuki-chan, open the suitcase please"

"o-okay"

To Tougou this switchover was the only logical decision in light of the racy scenarios rushing through her mind right now. She'd tranquilise this man, and take him back to slowly torture for everything he'd done to Yuuna-chan!

Tougou's aim was not even in question, as soon as he hit floor Tougou began to immediately move up.

Okay, Fuu-Senpai, Karin-san, grab him and put him in the car, I'll deal with him later."

By now even Karin was completely unnerved by this Tougou, and without a complaint began to grab him by his arms, Fuu taking him by his legs as they picked him up between them.

"Dad?" a curious voice came from inside the house

"Yuuna-chan!" Tougou called out joyously, "I've come to save you!"

As Yuuna appeared at the door she smiled brightly upon seeing Tougou

"Tougou-san! What are you doing here?"

Her eyes moved passed Tougou temporarily to the middle aged man being carried by Fuu and Karin

"Dad!" She ran over to him "Dad!?"

"Dad?" Tougou thought

Oh no.

Ooooh no.

Yuuna looking at her dad in shock, Karin and Fuu sheepishly holding him between them, Itsuki trying to be as small as possible, and Tougou in a state of abject shock. A scene of complete confusion.

Tougou had to admit, she didn't have a clue what Yuuna-chans parents looked like, she'd always visited Yuuna-chan whilst they were still asleep, so she could look at her sleeping face for a little bit, and now that she had her legs back she simply went through the window to minimise travel time.

"It's okay Yuuna! He must have fainted from the heat! Tougou was telling us about how we can help him inside to recover." Fuu quickly interjected for the first time in a while, clearly sensing she needed to protect all of them as much as explain away what Tougou had done, Tougou smiled weakly at Yuuna, she didn't want to lie to her precious Yuuna-chan, but times were desperate.

"Thank you, Tougou-san. You're always so nice to me, and now you're looking after my family too" she smiled brightly at Tougou

"Of course, I have to prove myself to be part of Yuuna-chan's family one day" Tougou replied.

"But, Tougou-san, why are you here anyway?"

"Yuuna-chan, I didn't see you this morning, where did you go?"

"Oh, Tougou-san, I'm so sorry. Taisha gave this little house to my parents for a little while and they wanted to go visit right away."

"I tried calling you, but you wouldn't reply."

"Ahaha, yeah, sorry. My phone died, look. I forgot to charge it yesterday."

"Oh, Yuuna-chan, you're so forgetful, I'm glad you're safe. But next time make sure to tell me however you can next time. And no more holidays during term time! We'll have to have a study class this weekend, all day."

Yuuna groaned, she wasn't too keen on studying, but no doubt she'd do her best.

FuFuFu, Tougou would make sure to spoil her this weekend with lots of botamochi. She'd been so scared when Yuuna had gone "missing", she'd make sure to spend lots of time with Yuuna now to recharge her Yuuna-chan levels she'd lost during that short period.

"I'll come get you on the weekend then Yuuna-chan. I'll make some botamochi in advance."

"Yay! Tougou-san's botamochi! I can't wait!"

It was good to have her back.

* * *

"Ahh, so romantic, Sonocchi!" Tougou gushed

"Thank you for coming to rescue me, Tougou-san!" Yuuna's gratitude was obvious

"ehehe, Wasshi is so romantic" Sonoko lightly droned

"S-so, you had a dream about this?" Karin asked "And why didn't I do anything!?"

"Nibosshi was having fun at the time…" Sonoko replied

"F-fun!? That doesn't sound fun at all!"

"Sonocchi, next time you have a dream about me and Yuuna-chan, tell me immediately!"

"Maybe I will make it into a story…?"

"I will happily buy all of your copies!"

As she sat contemplating the dream Sonoko had told them about, Tougou realised just how blessed she was to no only have Yuuna-chan in her life, but also Sonocchi to keep her supplied with such blessed thoughts about her and Yuuna-chan.

Ahh, Yuuna-chan…


End file.
